busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Mahiro Muto
Mahiro Muto (武藤まひろ Mutō Mahiro) is the younger sister of Kazuki Muto, and fellow student at the Ginsei Private Academy. Appearance Mahiro is a slim girl with green eyes and has long waist-length plum colored hair with 2 chest-length bangs that frame her face and one short strand that hangs in between her eyes. She is mostly seen wearing the Ginsei Academy female school uniform that consists of a pale yellow dress with puffy shoulder sleeves, a collar with a blue tie, a white petticoat and a blue and white armband on her right arm. She also wears knee high white socks and brown heeled boots. Personality Like Kazuki, she is very optimistic and has a nearly identical personality, causing Tokiko to refer to her as "a female Kazuki". She is very supportive of her older brother, often checking up on him and lending him her phys-ed uniform. She practically adores Tokiko as a "big sister", is delighted and accepts Tokiko at once when everyone believes that Tokiko is Kazuki's girlfriend (although she is confused when both Kazuki and Tokiko originally say that they are siblings) and seems to be looking forward eagerly to the day when Kazuki and Tokiko are married so that Tokiko will really be her "big sister". Plot A New Life Arc Mahiro is first seen embarrassed when Kazuki wakes up everyone in the dorm at night. The next day she meets her brother while running late on her first day at Ginsei Academy. Kazuki then gives her a boost which helps her get to the gate on time, however Mita gives her one demerit point for being one second late, Kazuki then asks Mita to give the point to him which he then does. She meets Kazuki and his friends at lunch and tells them how much she loves her uniform, she then drinks vegetable juice with her brother. Later that evening she leaves the dorm to check on Kazuki while he is picking weeds in the school courtyard. She bumps into Kazuki as he is running away from Mita, he tells her to run but she is devoured whole by Mita in his Homunculus form. She is later rescued when Kazuki uses his Buso Renkin to pierce through Mita. She wakes up in the infirmary feeling strange as she doesn't quite remember the incident before. She is convinced that she fell in the schoolyard and hit her head but vaguely remembers seeing the back of Tokiko standing next to Kazuki. She is then comically dragged home by her brother. Mahiro, along with Kazuki's friends meet Kazuki and Tokiko and assumes that Tokiko is Kazuki's girlfriend. When Tokiko gives them an evil look she and the others bow down and apologize. Kazuki and Tokiko then say that Tokiko is Kazuki's older sister which both excites and confuses her. Tokiko then spots a Homunculus embryo that is clinging on to Mahiro's hair which subsequently jumps off at Tokiko without Mahiro knowing. The next few days Kazuki asks to borrow her phys-ed uniform for Tokiko. However she doesn't know it is for Tokiko and is freaked out every time he asks. Kazuki shows his friends and Mahiro a picture he drew of the Papillon Masked Creator and asks them if they have seen him before, leading Mahiro to say that he looks like a wierdo. After that she helps her brother look for the creator, they eventually come across a sickly 3rd year student taking dozens of pills, Mahiro shows her concern by asking whether he should take so many but he explains that he will die without them. When Kazuki shows him the picture of the creator, Mahiro says that he looks like a freak which annoys him. When Kazuki realises that the student is the creator he tells Mahiro to go a wait for him with his friends before confronting him. Later that day she sees the damage done to the dorm by Washio thinking it be because of the wind or a meteorite along with the others, she then shows some concern as Kazuki isn't with the rest and fears that she won't see Kazuki or Tokiko again. The next evening she sees them again when Kazuki returns with Tokiko on his back having just defeated Washio, Mahiro is then convinced that they were blown away by the supposed wind that destroyed part of the dorm the day before and that Tokiko has a back problem that sometimes occurs preventing her from moving her legs, which is actually the work of the Homunculus core inside her body. Mahiro then tells Tokiko that her "back problem" can be cured much to Tokiko's chagrin. Kazuki tells her that he has to go back out again and aks her to look after Tokiko, she agrees and shouts that she is a master nurse. She is later seen answering the phone to Kazuki wearing a nurse costume to everyones surprise and has covered Tokiko in bandages. Later on Kazuki talks to everyone on the phone for some motivation where Mahiro tells him that she is taking care of Tokiko and that there won't be any apples left for him if he doesn't come home soon. L.X.E. Arc As Tokiko is watching the news Mahiro is seen interrupting the live show with Kazuki, Okakura, Daihama and Rokumasu. The news reporter asks them if they knew "the missing boy" Koushaku Chouno. Mahiro then remembers that she has seen him once. Tokiko then turns up and punches Kazuki in the stomach before taking him away which shocks Mahiro. Kazuki later tells her that there is nothing to be afraid of anymore, she then asks him if Tokiko is going to leave when her business is finished. When Tokiko starts to attend Ginsei High, Mahiro storms into the classroom asking her about the relationship she has with Kazuki along with everyone else before being dragged away by her friends. She is later seen asking Captain Bravo what his real name is with the other students when Bravo introduces himself as the dorms new manager. The next day she is seen playing volleyball with her friends but throws the ball at Okakura thinking they were playing dodge-ball. Afterwards she discusses ways to welcome Tokiko with Daihama. When Mahiro sees Kazuki and Captain Bravo getting along well she says that there is "two of her brother" now. In the evening Mahiro finds Tokiko on her own in the dorm and asks if she is going outside with Kazuki, when Tokiko says no Mahiro comments that it is a first as she and Kazuki are inseparable. She tells Tokiko that she can hang around with herself, Chisato and Saori, she calls them over but forgets which one is Chisato and which one is Saori. Later when everyone is sleeping herself and all the students are woken up and hypnotized (excluding Tokiko who covered her ears and Chisato who has headphones on) by sound waves coming from Jinnai's Buso Renkin, Noisy Hamelin. She and the others are ordered to target Tokiko and take her Kakugane. After Tokiko gets passed some hypnotized students including Kazuki's friends Mahiro dives at Tokiko saying that her skin is so soft and asking for the Kakugane. However Tokiko manages to get away without hurting her or the other students using her Valkyrie Skirt to traverse the walls. Tokiko eventually kills Jinnai and returns to the dorm where Mahiro and the other students return to normal and wake up, all thinking that they were dreaming, in Mahiro's case she said it was smooth and really nice. Tokiko then tells her and the others to go back to bed as they have all been dreaming. Mahiro goes to the kendo club to watch Kazuki spar with Shusui Hayasaka where she is impressed by his skill. When Kazuki is beaten Mahiro shouts at Shusui saying that Kazuki is just a beginner and that he could have taken it easy on him. Shusui takes his helmet off and apologizes which causes Mahiro to become infatuated and joins the other girls. After the kendo practice, she goes to have some tea with Tokiko and Ouka where she tries some espresso but finds it too bitter and so trades drinks with Tokiko. In the anime they decide to go to the bathhouse with the boys. When Ouka asks her and Tokiko about their families, she tells her that her parents are working overseas. She asks Ouka the same question but she says it is a secret but that her and Shusui live on their own. The next evening Captain Bravo stops by at the dorm and asks Mahiro and the others if Kazuki and Tokiko have returned, Mahiro tells him not to worry as it isn't unusual for them to be out late, she then notices the ground shaking slightly and happily shouts that there is an earthquake and changes the TV channel to the news but doesn't find any news to Okakura's chagrin. She shouts that she is sure that she can feel the ground shaking, which turns out to be a result of the fight between Kazuki, Tokiko and the Hayasaka twins. Ten days later Mahiro dressed in a doctor's outfit along with the others go to visit the Hayasaka twins in hospital having heard that they were in a traffic accident. On their way to their room a nurse tells them that only authorized individuals are allowed to visit and tells them to leave. A disheartened Mahiro wonders if she meant that only family can visit. When Kazuki insists that they should be able to visit she yells that she had tea with Ouka. They decide to charge past the nurse, Mahiro ends up being stopped by a doctor but Mahiro chucks a bouquet of flowers at Kazuki who manages to get past. One morning Okakura asks her if she has seen Kazuki, she says she hasn't and asks why they asked, Okakura tells her that they were thinking of going to the beach for summer break, they then wonder where Kazuki could have gone so early in the morning. Later on Mahiro notices the fog outside the school and asks the others if her brother is back yet. Along with the others she looks on in horror as they see Dr. Butterfly outside with a giant flask and a legion of Revised Humanoid Homunculi. She goes back into her classroom along with Saori and Chisato, who becomes traumatized from the time she was almost eaten by Jinnai, she tries to comfort her but a Homunculus manages to break into the room. She stands in between Chisato, Saori and the Homunculus, telling them that her dream where she was devoured by Mita was real and that her brother will come and save them. They are amazed when Kazuki uses his Sunlight Heart to destroy the Homunculus, saving them. He asks them if they are alright before leaving to assist Tokiko as she was also fighting the Homunculi. Later she cheers on Kazuki and Tokiko along with the rest of the students. Sometime after, the alarm sounds on the restoration flask that accompanied Dr. Butterfly causing an effect which begins to drain all the students life force making them begin to feel weak. She faints due to the energy drain but she, along with the other students are found uninjured and asleep by Kazuki and Tokiko after the confrontation with Victor Powered. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **Her bust size is 85, her waist size is 59 and her hip size is 88. **She likes mentaiko spaghetti, earth tones, "Chii-chin", "Sa-chan" & Tokiko and reading manga. **She dislikes green veggie juice and marathons. **Her hobby is checking out new candy products. **She is good at being outgoing as she can have a friendly chit-chat with someone she's known for five minutes. *Nobuhiro Watsuki states that she was the character with the most revisions and was originally going to be an older classmate, she was to be the heroine of normalcy, opposite to Tokiko, but couldn't mesh it together well and so made her relationship with Kazuki simpler, eventually making her Kazuki's younger sister. Quotes *(To Hideyuki Okakura and Masashi Daihama) "I'm glad to hear that. To be honest, I wanted to come to this school because I loved the uniform so much!" *(To Koushaku Chouno) "There's no way there's a guy like that. If he's for real, he's just a freak. *''"I have a bad feeling...I feel like I'm never going to see brother and Tokiko...ever again..."'' *(To Kazuki Muto and Tokiko Tsumura)"Lovey-dovey plus tattered and torn?!" *(To Kazuki Muto) "Okay! Leave it to me! There's no point in hiding it now! I'm a master nurse!" *(To Chisato Wakamiya and Saori Kawai) "Now which of you is Chii-chin and which is Saa-chan?" *(To Tokiko Tsumura) "I wanna touch! Tokiko, your skin is so soft!" *(To Shusui Hayasaka) "Hey, my brother's just a beginner! You could've taken it easy on him!" *(To Chisato Wakamiya and Saori Kawai) "I remember now. Didn't I tell you about it? About that scary dream I had? Well, that dream was real. And my brother came and saved me in the end. And he's going to protect me again now! But this time, he's fighting for all of us! He's going to save all of us!" Gallery mahiro.jpg|Anime artwork cyara_mahiro_img.gif|Mahiro Icon c-mahiro01.jpg|Casual outfit lineart c-mahiro02.jpg|Casual outfit lineart c-mahiro03.jpg|Casual outfit lineart c-mahiro04.jpg|School outfit lineart c-mahiro05.jpg|Facial expressions lineart c-mahiro06.jpg|Nurse outfit lineart c-sonota27.jpg|Casual outfit lineart ca:Mahiro Muto Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Ginsei Private Academy students Category:Protagonists